


Rise and Shine

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Human Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sure I can convince you that turning 30 is no bad thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

The sound of a car horn blaring from the street three storeys below roused Loki from his sleep, and he cracked his eyes open to find the morning light already streaming through the windows of his modest Brooklyn apartment. It was a far cry from the grandeur he had spent much of his life surrounded by, but it was home, for now at least. And the company certainly made it worthwhile.

He glanced to his left to find an immobile lump beside him, a tuft of messy brown hair just peeking out from the edge of the bedsheet. "Wake up, James," Loki said softly.

There was no response.

"Bucky." At the word he stirred beneath the sheets, though only enough to pull them further over his head while Loki smirked. This was something of a reversal of their usual morning routine. Most days Loki woke to find Bucky already doing sit-ups in the narrow space between the foot of the bed and the wall, as energised as if he was on his third cup of coffee before Loki could even summon the brainpower to string a sentence together. "It's highly inappropriate to spend one's entire birthday in bed, don't you think?"

The lump groaned in return, and Loki rolled onto his side to slide his fingers through Bucky's hair. "Now, 30 can hardly be that bad," he said when Bucky still made no attempt to emerge.

"Shut up," murmured Bucky, his voice muffled under the covers. "I'm not 30. It's not happening."

"And you call me dramatic. It's not as if you're turning 40, Bucky; isn't worrying about your age a little premature?"

With some reluctance Bucky's head appeared at last and he flopped over onto his back to meet Loki's eyes. "Like you aren't going to freak out," he said. "You'll be checking for the first sign of wrinkles in the mirror every morning. I dread to think what'll happen when you eventually find one."

Well perhaps he'd have Bucky on hand to reassure him – if they were still together by then. That was some way off yet. He wasn't quite sure whether the thought of their relationship lasting that long should provoke fear or anticipation.

But now wasn't the time to address that concern. "Please," Loki said casually instead, "I have an ageless beauty."

He'd half-expected Bucky to scoff at that and call him out on his vanity, but he simply offered Loki a sleepy grin in response. "And it looks great with that bed hair."

Now that was rich coming from Bucky. "Glass houses," he shot back while he nodded towards the bird's nest Bucky called hair, which would almost certainly only look worse when he tried to fix it. The result of a night spent fretfully tossing and turning in dread of the day to come, if his current mood was any indication. "It's something to behold, really."

Sure enough, Bucky raked his fingers through his hair causing it to stick up in all the wrong directions, before folding his arms under his head with a heavy sigh as he stared up at the ceiling. "There was just so much I wanted to have done by now."

Loki's smile faltered as he eyed Bucky; the pout on his lips, the sadness of his tone reflected in his large eyes. His dejection would be lingering for much of the day, it seemed. He had a tendency to slip into these moods on occasion – all the more apparent in contrast to his usually carefree demeanour. Loki never did know what best to say to him to alleviate his spirits when despondency struck.

"Come on," he said with a gentle pat to Bucky's stomach to encourage him to get up. "I'll make you breakfast."

"No, that's okay."

Before Loki could say anything else a thought occurred to him, and he grinned again as he slid closer to Bucky's body. "I'm sure I can convince you that turning 30 is no bad thing."

"Yeah?" Bucky raised a sceptical eyebrow, studying Loki for a moment before opening his arms in challenge. "Give it your best shot."

It was a challenge Loki was all too happy to accept. He threw back the bedsheets and the slight chill in the room hit them both when Loki moved to straddle Bucky; too cold for them to really be out from under the covers with bare chests, but they'd soon warm each other. Besides, Bucky was surely used to the chilly autumn mornings in New York, and Loki certainly preferred the cold to the overbearing heat of summer. It almost felt like being back home again.

"One," Loki said as he leant forward to meet Bucky's mouth, but before Bucky could deepen the kiss Loki pulled away, his lips brushing over Bucky's skin to press another kiss to his cheek. "Two."

By the third kiss, Loki's lips closing around Bucky's earlobe with just the lightest hint of teeth, Bucky knew where Loki was heading with this. He'd presumably been expecting Loki's hands to start venturing towards his drawstring pyjama bottoms at any moment and get straight to business – and it took some restraint on Loki's part not to, especially when Bucky spread his legs for Loki to settle more comfortably between his thighs, his crotch pressed against Bucky's and only thin cotton keeping their cocks from touching. But the tiny huff of laughter from Bucky and the languid smile on his face when Loki glanced his way was enough to fuel his resolve.

With each number Loki trailed kisses down Bucky's throat and zigzagging across his torso; some barely more than a soft brush of lips, some open-mouthed, that left deep pink marks on Bucky's skin as Loki moved on to the next spot. It wasn't until he'd flicked his tongue over a nipple, grinning to himself at the hitch of breath it elicited from Bucky, and worked his way down Bucky's ribcage that Bucky spoke.

"I thought it was highly inappropriate to spend my birthday in bed."

Loki paused, resting his chin on Bucky's hard stomach while he gazed up to meet his eyes. "This is the only acceptable way to spend a day in bed." As they'd discovered first-hand on innumerable occasions over the course of their relationship. Loki couldn't even remember a weekend they'd actually made it out of Bucky's bedroom when they had first progressed from simple friendship to something more. His hand slid back over Bucky's goosebump-pebbled skin as he spoke until he reached Bucky's nipple, still wet from his tongue, and teased it between his fingertips. "Besides, aren't we choosing to ignore your birthday today?" He arched an eyebrow to punctuate his point and, without bothering to wait for a response, turned his attention back to Bucky's body.

"Twenty-one," he said as he pressed another kiss just above Bucky's navel.

Finally Loki's fingers slipped under the waistband of Bucky's pyjamas and with Bucky's keen assistance tugged them down, leaving Bucky to kick his legs out of them while Loki returned to the task at hand. Though despite Bucky's growing erection being free to touch at last, Loki wasn't about to venture near it just yet. Instead he slid lower, lips and teeth on Bucky's inner thigh, as close as he could get to Bucky's crotch to drive him crazy. And it seemed to be working. As the morning rush hour eased, Bucky's harsh breathing replaced the subsiding noise of traffic filling the apartment, his body writhing beneath Loki's mouth while his anticipation grew.

Once Loki had reached 29 with his lips just inches from the base of Bucky's cock, his eyes flicked back to Bucky's face, looking up at him through his eyelashes as Bucky watched him intently in turn. "Well I suppose if you're still 29..." he began sweetly, and Bucky sighed.

As if there was any doubt he would come around when he had Loki hovering over his erection, close enough for Bucky to feel Loki's breath curling around him. Just the memory of this moment would probably be enough to dispel any sour thoughts Bucky had throughout the rest of the day.

Oh, Loki really was good.

"I'd say you've turned me around on the subject."

"In that case..." Loki sank lower, his lips a hair's breadth from connecting with Bucky's skin. "Thirty," he said and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Bucky's cock as Bucky let out a sigh of contentment. The sound turned into a gasp when Loki dragged his tongue over the head and closed his lips around it, sinking down slowly until he'd taken as much of Bucky into his mouth as he could manage.

He didn't give Bucky a moment to adjust. Pulling back to tease him with his tongue, Loki's hand wrapped around the base of Bucky's cock and started to slowly stroke, while his eyes flicked up to Bucky's face again just in time to see Bucky bite his lip to suppress a moan.

It didn't take him long to forgo attempting to stifle his sounds of pleasure, however – and Loki wouldn't have had it any other way. He held nothing back, indulging Bucky in just about every trick he knew Bucky liked, spurred on by the noises Bucky made in response while Bucky's hands gripped Loki's shoulders and he pushed himself farther into Loki's mouth. Loki's own cock was rock hard and pressing insistently against the fabric of his boxer shorts, though difficult as it was to resist the urge to reach down and rub himself, Loki's hands remained on Bucky's body. This morning was about Bucky's pleasure, not his own, and Loki was happy to devote himself solely to the cause. Besides, Bucky would no doubt eagerly return the favour before too long.

"Loki–" Bucky started, voice breathless, as his hands slid into Loki's hair and his hips stuttered. He never did manage to finish his sentence. He didn't need to. His body curled around Loki, taut with tension, his fingers tightening hard enough for Loki to feel strands of hair tug from the roots as Bucky choked out a cry and spilled into his mouth.

He collapsed back against the mattress while Loki pulled away from his softening dick and drank in the sight of him: sprawled on their bed, his cheeks flushed and a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he caught his breath. His dejection was evidently long forgotten.

"Are you still going to make me breakfast?" Bucky said with a sly smile once Loki had dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and settled in at Bucky's side again.

"Are you going to get out of bed?"

"When I regain the use of my legs, sure."

Loki grinned in response. Mission accomplished.


End file.
